The Most Beautiful Girl In The World
by gleefanfiction
Summary: What artie really thinks of tina
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room trying to figure out my outfit for the day. My choices are black pants, white shirt, and suspenders; or black pants, white shirt and some sort of a sweater. My mom is really neat and formal. She doesn't get what high school kids wear now a days. She's still living in the 90's. Anyways, I was trying to pick out my outfit for the day when my cell phone rang. It was Tina.

I pick up the phone"hey beautiful."  
"Hey….um do you want to walk to school today?"  
"Sure, anything to get my out of this house" Tina shyly laughs like she always does.  
"Meet at your house in five minutes?"  
"Okay."

After hanging up the phone, I quickly take my least nerdish pair of suspenders and snap them on. I am so excited to finally have alone time with Tina. Just her and I. Alone. My heart races like horses just out of the gate. My blood is flowing and I am ecstatic to finally hang out with her. She is my Cinderella, my Sleeping Beauty, any of those princess tales I got told when I was little. She has the most amazing eyes. They are the most beautiful shade of hazel. When they catch the light perfectly, the sparkle like a starry night. I love how she isn't afraid to express herself. The day she asked me to meet her in the auditorium after school I was so nervous to spend alone time with her. She asked if we could have a wheelchair race. I said sure, and off we went. We went around the corner and though the hallway. At first, I let her win, but then I sped up and beat her. Then we talked and she said she wanted to get out of that chair. I was wondering why she would want to get out of that chair. Then the moment came. The stood up and kissed me. It was a passionate slow kiss. The moment felt perfect. She was my first kiss. I was worried no one would want to kiss me because I am in a wheelchair. But then I found the perfect girl. When she let go of my lips she sat back down in her chair and told me that she didn't really have a stutter. At first I was mad at her for lying to me this whole time, but then I knew that she told me so she didn't have to hide it anymore. She truly love me and I feel the same for her. Except a million times more.

I wish I could just tell her that.


	2. Chapter 2

I was getting ready for bed when I heard something tapping at my bedroom window. I was just about to get out of my wheelchair when I heard it. I wheeled over to my window to see Tina throwing pebbles to my window, just like in all the classic movies. I open my window and look down at her staring at me with that beautiful smile.

"Hey beautiful, you ready?" I say as I jester up to my room.

"Yeah, as ready as I will ever be."

"Well come on then, climb up here." As her smile just grows bigger she climbs up the tree next to my bedroom window and climbs in my window. She looks so gorgeous in the night time. I help her in the window and wheel over to my bed. She helps me my bed with her soft delicate hands. As she was helping me into my bed she saw a pack of condoms on my bedside table. She sees one is open.

"Are you wearing one?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want us to be unprotected. Now just relax babe, I got it covered."

"Okay." When she said her final words I heard uncertainty in her voice. I was wondering if she still wanted to go threw with this. We discussed this a couple of days ago, I said that we had been dating for 6 months now so that we should celebrate. She seemed to be on board with all of this but I'm still not sure. I sit up and start to kiss her passionately. She kisses me back, so I guess she still wants to do this. She pushes me down onto the bed and takes off her shirt so that only her bra is showing. I've never seen her like this, so I'm a little bit scared. I never thought that this would happen. Me actually doing this. Everyone thinks that a guy in a wheelchair isn't man enough to have sex. But their wrong. I have everything it takes to have sex with a girl. As I was thinking about all of this I hadn't noticed that Tina had taken her pants off. I was now scared. I didn't know what to do, go threw with it or be a wimp and tell her I'm not ready.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tina…" She gets up from on top of me and sits up

"What is it?"

"Is this really the right time?"

"Of course, come on Artie we said we wanted to celebrate our 6 month anniversary. Please, for me?" I looked at her and she did the little puppy lip thing. She looked not like herself. She always looks so unique, but now she just looks like another one of the teenage girls in this school. But I love her and this is the only way I can show my love. Right? Okay I need to stop thinking and just do it.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Good." By the time she said that she had already stuck her tongue down my throat. I was ready to be a man. I didn't care about yesterday or tomorrow, I just cared about sharing my love with her. I kissed her back hard. She was responding very quickly. I knew that I love her more than anything else in the world. She was the most beautiful girl in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I was in school going to glee club when I saw Tina. But she was with someone. Someone who wasn't me. It was Matt Rutherford. She looked happy with him, like she was cheating on me. I didn't want to think that, but it might be true. I wheel to glee club thinking that its none of my business. I get to glee club and wheel myself to my usual spot. Tina walks in with Matt shortly behind her. Matt goes to sit with Puck and Mike.

"Hey wheels, what's up?" I didn't want to tell her I saw her with Matt, so I lied.

"Nothing babe; just getting over last night."

"Yeah me too. It was special Artie, I'm glad I did it with you and not anyone else."

"Yeah." After that Mr. Schue walks in and he tells us our assignment for the week. It's a love song.

"Alright guys your assignment for the week is a love song, any song of your choosing, with any girl or guy you want." Mr. Schuester says. Of course Rachel automatically goes to Finn.

"Um Rachel excuse me, I would like to work with Finn." Kurt says.

"Oh Kurt I know you would like to work with Finn, but don't you think that it would be more appropriate for the male and female leads to do a duet together?" Rachel said. Kurt didn't have anything to say.

"That's what I thought." By that time Kurt had already paired up with Mercedes and everyone else was taken. I had to work with Tina. Joy.

"Artie, want to work together? I have a perfect song picked out." I was just going to put that little thing in the hallway behind me and forget about it.

"Of course Tina. What's the song?"


End file.
